Oh Ronald
by rupert-is-4-lovers
Summary: The love between Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley is growing at a pheonomenal rate, but both remain clueless to the other's feelings until it is all unleashed dramatically.
1. Chapter 1

This is one of my first short stories, I normally write poems. After reading stories on here I was inspired to write a short story about two of the characters I love most. I have one of the oldest versions of Word on my computer, so some mistakes are probably present. I hope you like it. It's not nearly done--I see this being quite a few chapters before I get to where I want to go with it. Please, I need all the reviews and critics I can get, so feel free.

xxxxxxx

"Ron, honestly—why can't you do your homework when it's assigned? I've already finished Binns' essay _ages_ ago."

"Hermione, it's difficult now with being in quidditch and all. You don't have to _do_ it for me; just let me, you know, look at yours if I have questions or something."

"Oh really Ronald, I'll just do it. How far have you gotten?"

"Oh, well, you know. I've got quite a bit done, way more than half."

"You haven't started have you?"

"Well, no. But I—"

Ron continued to describe how he was going to do his essay. He had just finished adding another lavish detail to his excuse ("Well, you see, I sat down last night to do it, and then an angry pack of owls stormed through the window and tipped my ink bottle and snatched my parchment away.") when Harry walked through the common room door.

"Oh, hey Harry," said Ron, with a look of relief on his face.

"Hey Ron," Harry said distractedly. "Oh, hey Hermione," he said when an enthusiastic smile.

Ron looked from one friend to the other, confusion spreading on his face. His ears turned as red as Hermione's cheeks had. When he opened his mouth to ask a question Hermione interrupted him.

"Harry, please tell _you've_ done the essay Binns assigned," she said impatiently.

"What? Oh, oh yeah, I—erm, I've got loads done; nearly finished," Harry said while he searched aimlessly through his bag.

"Well good for you, that makes two of us," said Hermione as she looked sternly at Ron.

Ron's cheeks turned a deeper scarlet, almost imitating the red in his Gryffindor tie, and he retreated toward the couch. After a few minutes of sitting, staring into the fire, he noticed he was alone. He looked around to find Hermione giggling and smiling at Harry, who was telling a very in-depth story. He watched them for a few moments, heat rising in his face all the while. Once or twice he thought he saw lust float across Harry's eyes, but he shook the thought from his head.

_What is he _doing_? He doesn't like Hermione. Why is she touching his arm? She never touches _my_ arm like that._

Hermione laughed aloud and said, "Oh, Harry you tell some of the best stories."

"Well, I _do_ try," he said, with lust seeping back into his eyes. "Hey, shall we go down to the kitchen? You can give Dobby some more hats or something; I'm really in the mood for some pumpkin pasties."

"Sure, I'd love too," she replied. "Oh I'm sure they'll love these, I've just knitted them last night. What do you think?" she asked Harry, holding up what appeared to be yarn mittens without any holes.

Ron saw the hesitant look on Harry's face and took the opportunity to answer. "I think they're lovely, Hermione," he said. Harry shot him a reproachful look.

"Well, shall we go then?" Harry asked Hermione impatiently.

"I do suppose we ought to be going, it's almost 8:30, and I certainly don't want to be caught outside the common room after hours. Are you coming Ron?" she asked, getting up to stand next to Harry.

"What? Oh, yeah, sure. I'd love to—" said Ron.

"But he can't, can you Ron," said Harry. "You've got to finish Binns' essay. It is due tomorrow."

"I, but," stuttered Ron, obviously confused by the aggressive look on Harry's face. "Yeah, you're right mate. I . . . the essay, right."

Hermione took Harry's arm and led the way toward the door. "Well let this be a lesson to you. Would you like us to bring you anything back?"

The hunger Ron had felt a few minutes before had quickly turned to a fiery jealousy. He lied and said, "Oh, no, no I'm fine, thanks." He then stood up, turned on his heel, and proceeded up to the dormitories—he did not want to see them leave together, arm in arm.

Hermione watched him sulk up the stairs, and then turned toward the door with a trace of a tear rolling down her cheek. The tear went unnoticed by Harry.


	2. Chapter 2

Updated materials and additions, such as new chapters, will probably occur toward the end of the week. I'm busy throughout most of the beginning of the week and can only find enough time to write closer to Wednesday and Thursday. I will try, however, to post a new chapter once a week around this time. And again, I would greatly appreciate all the reviews I can get, both positive and negative, to let me know where you guys stand with my story.

Thanks for reading everyone :)

xxxxxxx

The following day was one most uncomfortable among the best friends. Ron got up from a sleepless night and dressed. He walked past Harry's bed and gave him an utmost loathing look, then proceeded down to the Great Hall for breakfast. Harry awoke moments later to find Seamus, Dean, and Neville awake and getting dressed.

"Hey, Harry," said Neville. "Want to go down to breakfast with us? Ron's already left."

"He what? When did he leave?" asked Harry, getting out of bed.

"Oh I'd say about ten minutes ago," Seamus said. He was now fully dressed and awaiting departure to the Great Hall.

"What a git," mumbled Harry. "Yeah, I"ll go with you guys. Just give me a minute to get dressed."

After only mere minutes, they progressed out of the dormitories to breakfast. Harry walked into the Great Hall just in time to see the owls flying in to drop letters and packages to their owners. He didn't bother looking up for his snowy white owl, Hedwig; the Dursley's never sent him anything. He walked past the Hufflepuffs toward the Gryffindor table, only to see Ron talking animatedly with Hermione. Jealousy rose through his body as if fire had just seeped through his veins. His stride quickened and his heart raced. He strode over to Hermione and sat down beside her.

"Oh, hey, Harry," she said.

"Hi." Harry began shoveling eggs and bacon onto his plate.

"Hey mate," Ron said, obviously trying to lighten the air between them. Harry had conveniently just piled a whole egg into his mouth and therefor could only muster a nod of acknowledgement.

"As I was just telling Ronald," Hermione began, "the first trip to Hogsmead is this weekend. As I assume we're all going," she shot stern looks at Harry and Ron that resembled Professor McGonagall all too well. "I daresay I need to stop at Honeydukes. I've just heard they've got new cherry flavored sugar quills, and I know my parents would just _die for _them."

"Er-my-nee," Ron said thickly through a mouthful of sausages, "I faught yo pants wurr dents."

"_Excuse_ me?"

Ron hurriedly swallowed his food; he choked a bit, allowing his ears to turn an even more impressive shade of pink. "I said, I thought your parents were dentists."

"Well, that's the whole fun of it, Ronald. Sending dentists boxes full of sugar quills. It's a bit of a joke, you see."

"Wow, Hermione, getting a bit _daring _are we? I haven't seen you this out of control since you socked Malfoy," joked Ron. Hermione hastily looked down at her plate, color rising to her face. "I'm only joking, Hermione. Well, erm, why cherry then?"

"Well honestly, it's my favorite flavor, but I'm telling them I got it because it's new. So Harry, did you give Ron the chocolate truffles and frogs we got him last night?"

"What? Oh, oh no, we got back so late I figured he was asleep."

Ron tried to act surprised that they stayed out late, although he knew perfectly well that they didn't return to the common room until well after eleven o'clock. "Late? You said you didn't want to be out after hours, what kept you?" he tried to ask in a calm voice, but his curiosity wasn't well masked.

"Winkie was having one of her fits again. Don't forget to give Ron his treats, Harry. Oh, by the way Ron, did you finish Binns' essay?"

"Well . . . well, no, but you see –"

"Save it, Ronald, but you better hope that doesn't cost us points. Am I going to have to personally check to make sure your assignments are finished from now on?"

Seeing as how Ron never missed an opportunity to spend time with Hermione, he quickly said, "Well, if it'd help, then I guess," in the most defeat-stricken tone he could muster. "Thanks Hermione, you really are the best."

Hermione, who had been attempted one last bite of her toast, fumbled it and it fell to the floor, jam side down. Her ears had, in the mean time, turned as violent red as Ron's hair and she muttered, "Yes, yes, thank you Ron, but all the same, homework needs to be done and done properly. Oh no! We're going to be late for lessons! Come _on_, Ronald."

Ron, who had just stuffed his fifth egg into his mouth, said thickly, "But Hermione, we've still got ten –"

"Come _on_! Harry, Ron, hurry! I want to get good seats for today's lessons."

Hermione stormed past the house tables and out into the entrance hall. The tension between Harry and Ron had momentarily disappeared as they both stared after her. Harry turned to see Ron smirking.

"Mental, that one," Ron said, with an admired look in his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ron. _Ron_," whispered Hermione. The door creaked open and light crept across the floor and landed upon Hermione's face, waking her up. After momentarily staring at a tall figure silhouetted by the light, she asked, "Ron, is that you?"

"Shh, close your eyes," sighed a familiar voice.

Hermione squirmed under her scarlet and gold satin sheets, her silk-laced panties sliding softly against them, her nightshirt tickling her soft, smooth skin. She bit her lip in the struggle to keep her eyes shut as a strong, rough hand grazed her cheek.

"Ron," she gasped. She gripped the sheets, and her body trembled with ecstasy and excitement. The hand found its way through her hair and caressed her neck. Hermione's hands found the broad shoulders of the figure hovering over her, and she felt warm breath on her neck. She ran her fingers through the thick hair and pulled the familiar face to hers. With her hands gripped firmly in the thick red hair, she looked in the hazel-blue eyes she recognized so well: the eyes she looked into on her first train ride on the Hogwarts Express, the ones she knew she wanted to look into for the rest of her life.

Ron allowed her to control his head with her hands, allowed her to pull tightly on his shaggy hair. He felt her hands tremble and the heat pour off her body as he continued to prop himself up above her. He was close enough to her to kiss every inch of her body, yet she was in control and he knew it—if she wanted his body on her's, she'd pull him there.

They stared into each other's eyes for what seemed minutes, maybe hours—hazel into brown, adoring love into unconditional love. Hermione licked her lips and then, after what seemed a lifetime, she pulled tightly on his hair, allowing him to move closer to her, closer to her lips. He leaned in slowly, and his lungs seemed incapable to take in breath. His heart was beating so hard and so fast he was sure Hermione could hear it. And then their lips met.

Hermione took a sharp intake of breath, and Ron's arms became too weak to hold him up any longer. She let loose of his hair and wrapped her arms around his neck and back, pulling him down on top of her as she bucked up off the bed to meet his body. His hands found the small of her back, and he let them slip under her nightshirt to meet her soft skin. She arched her back to get closer to him, and she allowed his tongue to slip through her lips. She reached for the bottom of his shirt and forcefully pulled it over his head, momentarily breaking the passionate first kiss.

After his shirt was off his lips found her neck, and her nails found his skin. He began kissing, licking, biting, nipping at her neck and ears while she scratched his back.

"_Ron. Ron!_" Hermione moaned and screamed his name. Then she whispered in his ear, "Ron, Ron take me. _Take me_."

"Hermione, Hermione wake up." Harry nudged her gently on the shoulder. Hermione's head shot up immediately and she wiped the little bit of drool that accumulated on her chin off. She had fallen asleep over her books in the Gryffindor common room. Heads were turned toward her from every direction, and Ron's ears were scarlet. "Hermione, you fell asleep, and well, you were muttering."

"What?" she exclaimed. "What did I say?"

"Well, you said Ron's name a few times. Is everything okay?"

"Oh, well, well of course I was. There's a quidditch match tomorrow, isn't there? I was dreaming I was cheering him on, that's all." She avoided looking into Harry's eyes in fear of giving herself away. She hurriedly packed her books and parchment into her bag, and hastily got up. "I'm off to bed, I'm dreadfully tired. Goodnight Harry, Ron."

She gave one last look at Ron, who was still sitting in the couch by the fire, his ears scarlet and his mouth gapped. She turned to leave and glimpsed at Harry, and then stopped dead in her tracks. She thought she saw a silvery gaze over the green eyes, but shook it off and continued to her dormitory.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys, I'm sorry it's taken so long for another update. I'm in a summer sport that travels every weekend, and I've been busy with tournaments on the weekends and practices during the week. This is just a little update, hopefully tomorrow I can write the rest of what I wanted to write for this chapter. Please, more reviews would be great! I love the ones I'm getting already, and thank you guys so much for reading and alerting my story! I wonder if anyone can see where I'm going already. Have a happy Forth of July, and keep reading!! ) Thanks guys.

xxxxxxx

Ron lied awake the whole night pondering over the things Hermione had said in her sleep. _Ron. God, Ron_. Every time he heard her voice say his name his stomach lurched and his heart jumped. It wasn't until he heard Seamus and Neville stirring out of their beds that he realized it was 6:30 in the morning.

"Hey, Ron, want to come have breakfast with us?" Seamus asked.

"Wha-oh, oh no. No, I'm not hungry," replied Ron. "You know, with the quidditch match later and all, don't want to eat too much."

"Right mate. Or you're still thinking about Hermione. Well good luck. Kick some Hufflepuff ass. Come on, Neville."

At the sound of Hermione's name Ron's ears burned scarlet and his hands became clammy. He finally felt strong enough to get out of bed and get dressed. He put on his robes and walked toward the door.

"It was just a dream, you dumb git."

Harry's voice rang through the silent air and pierced Ron's ears. He turned on the spot, pulse rising, only to find Harry approaching him.

"Shut your mouth," Ron roared.

"Yeah? Or what?" Harry pushed Ron and then said, "What? It was a _dream_. Wake up, she doesn't want you. Has she even kissed _you_?"

"What? Like she's kissed you? It may have been a dream, but it was my name she was saying. Keep your hands off me, and stay away from her, before I – "

"Before you what, mate? Jinx me? Do it." Harry had his fingers around his wand, which was against Ron's throat, before Ron even had time to register what had happened. "You're pathetic. No wonder Hermione isn't going to Hogsmeade with you. That's right, she's going with me. She didn't even mention you."

Harry's wand may have been against Ron's throat, but Ron's knuckles found Harry's nose before he had time to react. Blood gushed from Harry's nose and his glasses went flying from his face as the door slammed behind him; Ron had stormed out of the dormitory. Harry dropped to his knees and ran his hands across the floor to find his glasses. When he finally found them he stood up and made his way to a mirror as blood poured down his face. He looked into his bloodied reflection and saw a pair of silver eyes stare back into his.

"He'll be sorry for that," Harry laughed. "Oh, he'll regret it." As he said this, he thought he saw a glint of red flash through his eyes, and he laughed even harder.

Then the door opened, and Hermione came through the threshold.

"Ron? Oh, hey Harry, have you seen – Harry? Oh my goodness, what happened to you?" she asked, surprise showing through on her face.

"Yeah, I've seen him. Stupid ass socked me."

"Harry! Why? Why on earth would he do that? Harry?"

Harry looked up at the sound of his name, and a smile stretched across his face.

Hermione looked into his eyes and saw the silver lurking behind them. "Harry? Harry what are you doing? Harry, stop! _Stop!"_


	5. Chapter 5

Ron's knuckles were tender and aching as he walked down to the Great Hall. He was on the verge of tears he was so upset and angry, but he held them back just as he held back the yell he so desperately wanted to release. He quickened his pace, and jumped the last of the five steps into the Hall. He turned the corner and almost ran into Dean Thomas.

"Oh, hey Dean. Erm, sorry about that," Ron said. He kept his gaze directed toward the floor so no one would see the anger in his eyes.

"Hey mate. No, don't worry about it. By the way, Hermione told me to tell you that she's looking for you. You and Harry never showed up to breakfast. She was getting worried, thought maybe you two just went down to the pitch without her wishing you luck. She went back up to the common room," Dean said.

"She what? Oh no! Dean, listen—I need you to go down to the pitch. If Harry and I aren't there in thirty minutes, stall."

"Why," Dean asked. "What's going on, is everything okay? And how am I supposed to – "

"Just do it, okay? Talk to Madame Hooch or something. Tell her someone slipped something into Harry's breakfast from Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes or something, I don't care. Just buy us time."

"Okay, but what's going on?" Dean asked.

But before Dean could say one more word, Ron turned on his heel and ran out of the common room. He ran seven floors—up stairways, through secret corridors, all the while saying Hermione's name under his breath.

He finally reached the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Password?"

"Pig . . . pig s-s-s . . .," Ron stuttered. He was so out of breath he couldn't say the password.

"Until you've got the password, I dare say please do not disrupt me. Now, on your way if you –"

"PIG SNOUT!" Ron screamed.

"Why, I must say, there is no need to yell," and the Fat Lady swung open her door.

Ron ran straight through the doors, past the crowds of people, and up the stairs to his dormitory. He burst through to door to find Hermione against the wall with Harry's hand around her neck, his wand to her head. Harry swung around at the crashing sound of the door, and Hermione took advantage of his adverted attention.

She reached for her wand. "Expelliarmus!" she yelled, and Harry was knocked backward, completely off his feet. His wand flew into the air, and Ron caught it.

Hermione ran to the bed, tears streaming from her eyes. Ron walked over to Harry. He was shaking from head to toe as he looked down at a young man he once thought he knew. He had Harry's wand in one hand, his wand in the other pointed down at Harry's chest.

Harry looked from the wand tip to Ron's eyes and laughed. "What? What are you going to do, save the day? Are you going to kill me, Ron? Are you going to kill me, the famous Harry Potter? I can see how you look at me, Ron, the jealousy in your eyes. Wish you were famous? Wish everyone knew your name. Ronald Weasley—it does have a nice ring to it, doesn't it?"

Tears began to form in Ron's eyes. He was still holding the two wands, one still pointed at Harry's heart. The wand trembled in his hands. "Shut up!" he yelled at Harry. "Just shut up!"

"What's wrong, Ronald Weasley? I'm only _sssaying_ what's on your mind, am I not? You're always there with me, with Harry Potter, always there helping me, aren't you, Ron? But you never get noticed. You wish you were famou_sss_. You wish you were known."

Ron's tear-filled eyes finally met Harry's, and suddenly his mind was filled, flashes of memories were flying past his eyes. He was seven, and Fred and George were picking on him. He got angry, and without any warning, the twins were hovering in the air, their faces terror-stricken. Their mom walked in, and it was Ron who was punished. He was eleven, waiting to cross the barrier of Platform Nine and Three-Quarters, when an untidy-haired boy walked up to him and his family. It was the Tri-Wizard Tournament, and he saw the most beautiful girl in the world walk past him, but with another man on her arm. He watched them dance, he watched her smile, but she was smiling at _him, _Viktor Krum.

"Shut up!" Ron yelled at Harry. "Harry, just _shut up!_" Tears were falling down his face.

"Do it, Ron," Harry said. "Everyone will know you, know your name, if you kill the famou_sss_ Harry Potter." He continued to stare into Ron's eyes, and he laughed.

Ron raised his wand, his eyes closed.

Hermione yelled, "Incarcerous," and ropes flew out of the tip of her wand and around Harry.


	6. Chapter 6

Hermione began sobbing, and Ron let his tears fall too as he sat down on the floor

Hermione began sobbing, and Ron let his tears fall too as he sat down on the floor. The door burst open to reveal Professor McGonagall followed by the whole Gryffindor team and half the house. She looked from the tear-stricken Hermione, to Ron sitting on the floor, to a hysterical Harry bound up in ropes.

"What is going on here?" Professor McGonagall exclaimed. "Explain yourselves! We had to postpone the match because Dean told Madame Hooch that Potter here was lying in the hospital wing. He made it sound as if Potter was on his death bed."

"I told him to tell her that, Professor," Ron said.

"Why would you do such a thing, Weasley? Now the match has been forfeited!"

"But why, Professor? He said Harry was sick."

"Well naturally, out of worry, we rushed to the hospital wing, only to find that Potter was never there, but rather here—tied up!"

"Professor," Hermione said, "s-something's wrong with Harry. He's . . . he's not acting right."

"What do you mean, Granger?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"He . . . he attacked me," Hermione said through the tears.

"Surely you're mistaken."

"No, Professor, she's not," Ron said. He finally stood up and wiped the tears off his face. "He was going to curse me this morning; I knew something wasn't right then. So I socked him."

"You did no such thing!" Professor McGonagall exclaimed.

"Yes, I did. He had his wand to my throat, Professor, I didn't know what else to do, so I socked him. Then I went down to breakfast, and Dean told me Hermione went back up to the dormitories, looking for us; she wanted to wish us luck. I knew something was wrong with Harry, so I ran up there to stop Hermione. Only—"

"Only he was too late," Hermione said. "I had already walked in their room, and I saw Harry. His face was bloody, so I asked him what happened. He said Ron hit him, and when I started consoling him, he grabbed me."

"Surely this couldn't have happened. I've never heard of Potter doing such a thing," McGonagall said.

"Well, Professor," Ron said, "I walked in just in time to see him with his hand around her throat. I scared him when I ran through the door, and Hermione disarmed him. Then he started—"

"Then I started saying what was on my dear friend's mind. What's his name? Oh yeah, Ron Weasley. He wanted to kill me, Professor," Harry said, through a laugh. "You could see it in his eyes, he wanted to kill me."

"Potter!" Professor McGonagall gasped. 'What has gotten into you?"

"_What_? Professor, not _what_ has gotten into me. Rather, _who_ has gotten into me."

"Ginny! Dean, Seamus!" yelled Professor McGonagall.

"Yes, Professor?" Ginny asked.

"Go, get Professor Dumbledore! Quickly! _Go_!"

Ginny, Dean, and Seamus ran out of the dormitory and through the common room door. The rest of the Gryffindor team and house stood in the doorway, horror-struck.

"Move along, all of you," Professor McGonagall told them, and they dispersed out of the doorway.

Moments later, Professor Dumbledore burst through the door, followed by Ginny, Dean, and Seamus.

"Please, if you'll excuse us," he said. The three Gryffindors turned and walked out of the room, and Ron and Hermione got up to follow them. "Ah, not you. You two, stay. You've been through enough this morning and do not need to be bothered by the relentless questions of the others. Professor McGonagall, we'll need to get Mr. Potter here up to my office."

"Surely, Professor, Potter's not in a right state. Wouldn't the hospital wing be better?"

"Ah, my dear Professor, this is not a matter of physical health. No no, this is a matter of, well, shall we say, open-mindedness? Now, Professor, if you will do the honors."

"Mobilicorpus," Professor McGonagall said, her wand pointed toward Harry. Harry, still laughing, rose a few inches above the ground. Professor Dumbledore led the way out of the dormitory, followed by a floating Harry, and Professor McGonagall brought up the rear.

Hermione had sat back down on the bed, tears still streaming from her eyes. Ron turned around to face her, and his heart ached from seeing her in pain.

"I was so scared, Ron. I didn't know what was going on!" Hermione said through sobs.

Ron walked over to the bed and sat down by her. "It's okay now though," he said. "It will be alright. Dumbledore's got Harry now, everything will be okay." He put his arm around her and allowed her to put her head on his shoulder. His sweater soon became damp from her tears. "Listen, why don't you lie down. You had it worse than any of us today."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, Hermione," Ron said. He smiled and pulled Hermione into a hug. "I'm sure."

"Will you hold me then? I mean, I'm still scared, but if you don't—"

"Shhh. I'll hold you."

Ron lied down and held out his arms for Hermione. She lied down, with one leg over one of his legs, her head on his chest, and her arm wrapped around his waist.

"Don't be scared now. I won't let anything happen to you, Hermione, I promise." Ron said, as he held her tight against him. He began running his fingers through her hair and rubbing her forehead with his thumb until he heard her deep breathing.

A few minutes had passed, and he thought she was finally asleep when she stopped crying and moving. He whispered, "I love you, Hermione Granger."

"I love you too, Ronald Weasley."


End file.
